Yoon Bo Ra
Perfil thumb|250px|Bora *'Nombre: '보라 / Bora * Nombre real: 윤보라 / Yoon Bora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl,' Corea del Sur. *'Profesión: '''Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo, MC, Actriz. *'Estatura: '1.65cm *'Peso: '48kg. *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Acuario. *'Tipo de sangre: O. *'Agencia:' Starship Entertainment . Dramas *Flatterer (2015) *Doctor Stranger (SBS,2014) *Shut Up Family - (Cameo) Ep. 22 Programas de TV * 2015: 'A Style For You (KBS, MC junto a Hara, Hani y Heechul, en emisión) * '''2014: 'Running Man (SBS, Ep. 201) * '2013: 'Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS, Ep. 10-13) * '2013: '''Idol Star Olympics Championships (MBC) * '''2013: 'Running Man (SBS, Ep. 174) * '2013: 'Barefoot Friends (SBS) * '2013: '''Fashion King Korea Season 1(SBS) * '''2013: 'Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC) * '2013: '''Blind Test Show 180° * '''2010/2012: 'Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS) * '2012: 'Running Man (SBS, Ep. 95, junto a SISTAR) * '2012: '1 Night 2 Days (KBS) * '2012: 'Strong Heart (SBS) * '2011/2012: '''Quiz to Change the World * '''2011/2012: 'Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, parte del reparto) * '2011: 'Invincible Youth (KBS, Ep. 53-54) Videos Musicales *Boyfriend - Boyfriend (2011) *K.Will - I need you (2012) *Lee Seok Hun - Because I Like You (2012) Premios Curiosidades *'''Grupo Kpop: SISTAR. **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapera principal, Bailarina principal y visual. **'Sub-grupo:'SISTAR19. *'Educacion:' Universidad Musica Myongji, Especialidad en teatro musical. *'Tipo Ideal:' Song Joong Ki incluso tiene una foto grande de él en su apartamento. *'Fanclub:' aBORAbles (BORA + adorables). *Durante una presentación de Shady Girl en el escenario del “Let’s Start Sharing Concert” el 28 de agosto, tuvo una caida bastante fea, tuvieron que parar la musica y asi poder atenderla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qoX3S0wgBA. *Bora era famosa en su colegio por su belleza, y era conocida como ulzzang Myongji Universidad. *Antes del debut, apareció en "Golden Ladder' KBS y sirvió como puerta de entrada, para convertirse en una celebridad. Sin embargo, es agridulce ya que el mismo día que el programa salió al aire su padre falleció, quien murió de cancer en el estomago. *Tiene un hermano dos años mayor que ella, son muy cercanos. "Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, incluso después de mi debut, siempre preguntando cómo estoy y que estoy haciendo. Ha hecho muchos sacrificios por mí, así que necesito tener éxito rápidamente para que pueda pagarle por todo" fue lo que dijo Bora. El aparecio como invitado en el programa Invencible Youth 2. *Sus dos grandes sueños eran ser pianista y bailarina de ballet pero su familia durante ese momento atravesaba una dificil situacion economíca y no tenia suficiente dinero para pagar las clases asi que su sueño no fue posible. * Es una de las mejores amigas de Tiffany de Girls Generation. *Es amiga de Ye Won de Jewelry , Mir de MBLAQ y Sunny de Girls Generation. *Es considerada la Megan Fox coreana por sus pronunciadas curvas. *Es considerada una Athletic Idol ya que a demostrado ser una gran deportista. *Jay Park habló de Bora en el programa "Taxi" y la eligió como su tipo ideal. *Durante la filmación del nuevo talk show de SBS “Thank You“, Lee Hyori confesó y dijo que su novio, el músico Lee Sang Soon siente una atracción por Bora. *En el programa "Radio Star" Jay Park mencionó a Bora una vez mas, revelando que ella hirio sus sentimientos, ademas añadio que ya no puede usar el color lila (Bora significa lila en coreano). *En el programa de MBC “Sección TV Entertainment” Lee Hyo Ri eligió a Bora como la "estrella sexy" que seguira despues de ella. * El 30 de abril de 2010 en el programa de la KBS "100 Points out of 100" Bora se cayó durante la carrera de 50m. * Su piel es bronceada (es su color de piel original). * Tiene una pequeña herida en la pierna y la parte es un poco blanca. Cuando estaba en la escuela, alguien le dijo que tenía un agujero en las medias. * Le encanta el deporte. * Perdió 8kg antes de su debut. * Ella sueña con ser bailarina de ballet. * Era la mejor bailarina de su escuela. * Si alguna vez llegaran hacer un concierto en el que pudieran realizar en solitario, le gustaría realizar una actuación masculina y poderosa. Ella dijo: "Yo se bailar bien, así que quiero mostrar un lado de mí que es completamente diferente de “Push Push” o “Shady Girl”." * Bailó la cancion "Baunce" de Boyfriend con Boyfriend.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_RaXh9NX3C0 Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Instagram Galeria Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KBailarina